Jagged Misconseptions
by Noctillionine13
Summary: Naruto and Kiba live in a world scarred by its apocalyptic past.Sasuke and Neji live in a world focused on moving towards a promising future.Shikamaru dances the line between these worlds while attempting to solve his largest puzzle ever.
1. Where we stand

**This takes place in a post-apocalyptic world where Naruto lives in the night time because the judgmental "day walkers" and other circumstances that has led him into this secretive lifestyle. **

(Well let's begin)

Freedom of expression my ass, So many people say it's okay to be whoever and whatever you want at least that was what they said in old age, this is the New Age and the idea that individuality gives one an undeniable right was taken away, gone with those useless documents placed on antiquated parchment and the frivolous ideas of fool hardly dreamers asking what can your country do for you. What can my country do for me? Do I live in a country or a rag tag conglomeration of destroyed cities striving to resemble some sort of society, what could my country do for me if it was a country? I need nothing from pompous fools parading around their viper nest flashing their overly white smiles to advocate some war or solve some great riddle. At least that's what they showed me, the dark ones, the men that haunt my nightmares and the reason I wake up in a cold sweat many nights; my solution, don't sleep.

One step ahead of everyone but unnoticed by the world, that is until I step into the light, the unfortunate aspect of society. I am told I look like the sun, golden blonde hair that highlighted me in the darkest of nights, Caribbean blue eyes that radiated every emotion I felt and magnified it a thousand fold; I am told I look like my enemy, the daylight that causes society to look down upon me. Why? I fit their vane standards perfectly, beauty is only skin deep doesn't describe me because I have wounds deeper than my skin yet people find them gorgeous they call me unique, I call them foolish. Devil markings make me a rare commodity, many call them organic, lively and "cool" yet I get disdainful glances as elder generations look at my adorned body and slap me with an unshakable label of shame; troublemaker, miscreant, defiler, all describe me in their world but to me I am a leader, a person that makes things happen, I run this town if only those fools knew.

I opened my eyes and stared at the rising moon. _Five hours, Naruto. _

I knew and he knew that I knew, I looked towards my right and saw the slight nod of an ambiguous figure, glancing towards the next building I sighed and sprung from my crouch toward the roof, arching my body easily I landed effortlessly on the adjacent building. The nodding figure dispersed like a ghost and left me in solitude once again. I stood up and glanced back down the alley way from which I emerged.

The scurrying of rats feet were louder than my footsteps, the soft rustle of the leaves as the wind blew chilling the night air was more noticeable than my breathing, I was one with the city nightscape it was part of my soul and protected me as one of its children. During moments of hesitation it caught me; in instances of trouble it hid me as if the concrete moved to my will simply because I wished it too. This connection, this bond was not an easy achievement I had my fair share of beatings, the city lives and breathes unlike the cold vampires that wander around in the daylight. They suck off of each other, vampires all of them, what kind of people, steal from their own, cheat their "siblings" and destroy their society, the same creatures dammed to suck dry the very thing they wish to be, alive; vampires all of them.

Do I call myself the ambiguous hero in this twisted world or the underlying villain, it's a matter of perspective, the perspective being that I don't give a shit about others opinions I made myself what I am and all that I will be. Neji talks of fate and Lee talks about the power of youth, I don't talk I don't have room to, when you believe in nothing it's hard to hope for something; understating your abilities and expectations means that every aspect of your life shines brighter than you originally hoped for, that's how I make it through my day.

Silently running along the cities forsaken rooftops, how I live my life. I am a nomad of the people, not their protector, knight in shining armor or their friendly neighborhood Spiderman, some say I am conniving others say I am an idiot but I learned long ago that words mean nothing they're there for one second then gone leaving no trace of their existence behind. A words life isn't so bad, to exist for one purpose and utterly fulfill their destiny instantaneously, no words have it easy, we're the suckers we string the words together throwing away the precious commodity like the ancients threw away our resources. So whose deserves the blame? The ignorant founders who instilled erroneous hopes and dreams into our being or does human nature account for such inadequacies, the final flaw of humanity remains the undeniable fact that we are human.

_Not anymore you're not. What human can do this, see this, feel this? Surely not the mother and child you saw earlier in the street, surely not the day walkers, their ignorant you're enlightened Naruto; embrace your individuality, memento mori applies to us all. _

At least that's what he told me, told me before the first marking, the celebration of marring my previously perfect skin, and to them marking someone is stimulating like the first kill a fledging experiences, the first marking never goes astray. The order is not complete, do not assume that we are a group of assassins or a conglomeration of rag tag kids playing house we do so much more. We are not drug lords ruling the streets for petty exchanges of cash and fake euphoria, all my endorphins are natural they just run higher than most peoples. We are not delusion, we are not rebels, we are not a family, we are called for service like the archaic idea of a militia except our service does not follow orders of a higher rank.

_So why are you running dobe? If you're so tough, why go and do this job it is beneath you. _

That's where my thoughts differed some call it cognitive dissonance, others a split personality but regardless of its title that very error was the downfall of its credibility; Nothing was beneath me because I was the bottom, the lowest of the low, every moral standing, ethical belief or great existential question I had shattered effortlessly. There was a saying I was taught once upon a lighter evening "Some people live to work and some work to live" I was neither for I did not work because I could not live.

Once more I ran across the rooftops ignoring the ringing voices in my head attempting to release themselves like the secrets of Pandora's Box. Turning my back on the ambiguous shadow that goaded me onward with a simple nod, apparently that's all it took to move my hand nowadays, my skin prickled as my body resonated with the electricity of my "job" maybe for once I would actually live.

(SO…..)

**Hey guys I know that I have been gone for an insane amount of time but I have had such a crazy life right now I am surprised that I am even functioning. The main idea of this piece is to show what kind of a world Naruto lives in and how what he thinks about it. True it's really shattered and jumps around from thought to thought but that's how I wanted the piece to be because when someone is thinking it is not a smooth continuous thought also Naruto does hold a lot of animosity towards the "Old Age" as this is a post-apocalyptic piece Naruto grew up in the "New Age" which holds extreme concept for the previous society and all the flaws within it that ended the world. The main Naruto characters are present but they are present in a harden matter because of the nature of their "work". The italicized words are something that interrupts Naruto's thoughts, exactly what that voice is I will crystallize later but it's a work in progress. I hope you like this piece and if you want me to continue tell me there's not a lot of action in the beginning but there will be later on. **

**Memento Mori- means to remember your mortality. **


	2. shaky pasts and unknown futures

**Hey boys and gurls! I know I have been gone forever and since it's summer time I can't blame school work for my lack of updating but since I have more time I promise to update sooner. I haven't been feeling very creative lately but reworking these stories has really jumpstarted my creative juices so I'm feeling in a good mood for writing! **

The sound of tobacco crushing together filled the air as he used his shoe to stomp out the cancer stick previously dangling off of his lips. Shikamaru savored the taste of the nicotine on his tongue knowing that he may not taste that zest for a long time. The spiteful eyes of the town's bystanders were no shock to the man, Shikamaru wrote them off as lustful gazes over the smoke that still lingered on his open lips.

"Ch troublesome" The genius shook his head and stared upwards towards the clouds. The day was clear, as clear as the sky ever got in a city covered in smog and the dust of a world six feet under. Shikamaru walked along the ruins avoiding the metal piping and bars that jutted out of the ground like hands reaching towards the sky. He knew that something big was coming along Shikamaru just had a sixth sense when it came to these things, though he didn't know what these meant he just felt that he should remain alert and question everything but Shikamaru couldn't remember a time when his guard wasn't up so maybe this feeling was just paranoia?

"Why do I do these things to myself?"

Shikamaru wasn't a man to mince words nor was he one to keep others waiting though the genius was lazy he was usually punctual but as far as set meetings go Shikamaru never lost his cool. Call him old school but Shikamaru was a private eye, though the idea of private eye no longer encompassed solving murder mysteries and regardless of how glamorous the movies portrayed these quiet vigilantes the real world of sleuthing was treacherous besides who watched movies anymore no one had time or money for that luxury and those who did have the resources didn't care about a bunch of pictures portraying an eternal love or the end of the world, for the people still alive they had already experienced that first hand. Shikamaru became a detective for far vainer reasons he needed money and he was good at finding out information and piecing together puzzles other people gave up on. Shikamaru was hired by people whose names he would never find out to discover information he couldn't care less about, it was a job and by that description alone Shikamaru lived his life.

(bring the fire )

"UGH" Kiba looked around the room trying to see but the surrounding darkness was making it difficult.

"Dog breath keep it down would ya?"

"Fuck you man, if you weren't so self conscious about your pretty little face we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Naruto flicked on the lights.

"I don't give a shit what I look like when I'm around you." Naruto pulled a bright silver bag out of the cupboard.

"Really? And all this time I've been dressing up to impress you." Kiba grinned while picking up his drooping sweatpants and walking over to the makeshift table located in the center of the room.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." Naruto handed the reflective package over to the boy who grimaced.

"Do we have anything else to eat?" Kiba pretended to vomit as he reluctantly took the package into his own hands.

"Kiba there is nothing else we live in a fucking waste land." Naruto pointed to the barren landscape that they called scenery.

"Well you don't gotta be an asshole about it." Naruto raised his eyebrows at his carnivorous friend tearing apart the reflective packaging with his sharp canines.

"I'm sorry honey do you want me to make it up to you?" Naruto said in a sweet voice as he walked up behind Kiba and leaned over him kissing the side of his face.

"EW!" Kiba jumped out his seat arms flailing. "Gosh man that's way too far!"

"Aw baby." Naruto winked and laughed at the man.

"Fuck you man." Kiba picked up his toppled chair and pulled it towards the makeshift counter, holding his too large sweatpants while grumbling to himself.

"Anyways I have a job to do today."

"Naruto what you do doesn't constitute as a job." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I wake up, do work and get paid sounds like a job to me." Naruto rummaged around the patch-work house avoiding the jagged corners jutting out from unseen objects and steel girders that made the shelter look a child's game of pick-up sticks.

"Just like a hooker." Kiba walked past the blonde and crumbled up the silvery plastic throwing it into a rusted furnace.

"Now let's not bring Hana into this." Naruto chucked as Kiba yelled and threw a make shift pot at the blonde's head while he scampered away from the mad brunette.

Naruto ran to his room ignoring Kiba's protests of "She's a nice lady!" and closed the door.

He calmed his breathing and looked up into the small area. The bed-a conglomeration of linens and quilts piled together into a mound-was crammed into the far left corner of the room and took up most the quarters besides the large trunk jammed against the far right wall; the bed itself was a luxury, most did without, but Naruto's trunk was a rarity, nice things didn't exist in this world at least not for people like Naruto and those at his social standing that did own luxuries paid a great price for them. For Naruto the memories the trunk held were the only things he considered precious and worthwhile but having to look at the object that housed all of his secrets every day was suffocating.

Naruto gently ran his fingers over the top of the trunk the worn wood and metal that had long lost its luster faintly glowed in the limited sunlight. Naruto opened the lid, the trunk's loud CREAK echoed through the small abode as Naruto rummaged through the contents of the container. Papers crinkled under the shifting and the cluttering of items hitting against one another caused Naruto to proceed with caution hoping not to damage any of the trunks contents.

Naruto felt to the very bottom of the trunk until he found it, the rush of the fabric against his hand and the finite shape of hard plastic ensured Naruto that he found what he needed. The blonde grabbed the items and carefully pulled them out of the trunk trying to keep all of the trinkets and objects he valued from breaking.

Once released from the trunk Naruto set the cloak on the floor and unfolded it to find the few objects he needed enveloped in the dark material.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto froze and turned around to see Kiba leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah I guess it has." Naruto looked at the boy's feet and sighed.

"Come one Naruto cheer up." Kiba sat down on Naruto's bed and leaned against the wall.

"Besides you don't really have an option do you?"

"No and I don't like it."

"I know."

"No you don't." Naruto gritted out.

"Naruto I've known you forever of course I"

"Of course you what! Kiba you don't know what it's like, when I do it I'm not myself." Naruto buried his head into his hands.

"But people don't pay you for yourself. They pay you for Kyuubi." Kiba grabbed the needle and shook up the bottle next to it.

"And that's exactly what they get." Naruto whispered in defeat and he stuck out his arm while biting down on his bottom lip as he prepared himself for the injection. The cold metal danced across his arm before breaking the thin layer of skin that protected Naruto from the outside world. His vision blurred as the toxins invaded his body slowly transforming the man in front of Kiba into something far more treacherous and lethal, something that dare not show his face in broad daylight.

(look at me now)

It was time; both of them were on time like always. Shikamaru glanced across the restaurant and nodded to the two aristocratic brunettes walking up to the hostess stand. Few meager words were exchanged with the girl before she lead the trio into the back room of the establishment not that the restaurant was particularly crowded it was late and as everyone knew rich people didn't eat out late, they stayed up to afraid that someone would come in the darkness of the night and take their life or worse their money.

Shikamaru took his seat across the table from the silent pair drinks were order as Shikamaru analyzed the two men. He knew these two fairly well but Shikamaru had learned not to trust any man in his line of work or any man for that matter the world by definition was not a safe place.

Diagonal to his right sat Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most powerful men in the world before and after The Great War. Ice cold eyes that bore through any bull shit you'd try to pull his deathly stare was a family trait and a resource all its own. Prior to the war the Uchiha's made money from every angle of the market, the traditional red and white fan appeared on every item imaginable going as far as food or clothing if you could market it Fugaku Uchiha managed and made it. Naturally his children were to be his greatest gift to mankind, perfection bred to succeed from the moment they took their first gasps of air. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, as children they captivated the world their utter obedience to their family coupled with their astounding cute looks landed them the cover of every magazine and newspaper in circulation as the children grew up they shown even brighter, Itachi as the star pupil his father always dream of and Sasuke whose ambiguous tendencies and personal drive to succeed drove viewers wild.

Though both were bred for success there is always a silver lining during The Great War the Uchiha clan was ghastly murdered all except Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi was never properly found but the younger of the two was discovered lying about the complex in a pool of blood belonging to his parents. Outlandish magazines attempted to convince the public that Sasuke had murdered his clan at the young age of 8 but due the tragic state that they discovered the child in the police dismissed these claims, I mean when you discover a child crying out "Itachi did it! He's going to come for me sooner or later I'll die too!" the idea that he is a secret murder looses any credibility along with the public's view of the child's mental stability. But looking at the 20 year old man sitting before me one could never tell that this was once a sniveling distressed child.

Shikamaru glanced up to the man meeting his cold eyes.

And even now knowing him after all these years still frightens me. Shikamaru shook his head and sighed.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?"

The boy diagonal to Shikamaru looked up with calm stance.

Neji Hyuga, the other half of the twin powerhouse. These two could rule the world if they wanted to and I'm pretty sure they do to a certain extent. Hyuga's story isn't as tragic a good family one of the oldest in Japan, powerful and forceful Neji was a wonderful image and business man for the family. Apparently there is rumors that Neji falls from a lesser branch and that the true heir to the Hyuga fortune lies in woman though her name is unknown obviously the only other children available the for jobs come from Neji's uncle Hiashi, his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi would be the only options. Hanabi remains significantly younger than Hinata so if the rumors were true Hinata would own Hyuga Industries but no one truly knows the girl, she's far to soft spoken and whenever she gets in front of a crowd he face rivals that of a ripe tomato.

"Shikamaru?"

Though that would explain why Neji's father mysteriously disappeared during the boys younger years. Although who am I to question one the most powerful and oldest families in Japan in fact the Hyugas are one of the only families that still focuses on pure blood lines and takes pride in their traditional heritage. True Uchiha's family is ancient but ever since the massacre Sasuke has re written the Uchicha code of conduct basically playing a game of "making up the rules as he goes along" and though it works well for him I can't help but wonder if both of the men's stoic and mysterious nature came about due to their overprotective and professional upbringing?

"Leave him alone Neji you know that he's worthless when he's thinking."

Shikamaru blinked and looked at the brunette.

"Sorry something is on my mind."

Sasuke ran his finger along the edge of his glass. "Is it troublesome?" He smirked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and softly smiled at the joke using the genius's catchphrase so light heartedly only solidified the professional friendship the two men shared.

"So Sasuke" The still smirking brunette nodded. "And Neji" The long hair brunette also nodded.

"To what do I own this wonderful meeting?"

"Well we have a proposition for you." Neji declared.

"Cut the act Neji we don't have a proposition for you." Sasuke leaned closer to the detective. "We have a job for you."

"Of course you do but you know that I need more information than just that."

"Of course." Sasuke looked to Neji who silently pulled a file out of his mysterious brief case.

That's funny I don't remember him walking in with that.

"Everything you need is in there." Neji nodded

"Isn't it always?" Shikamaru asked.

"We always do our homework Shikamaru." Sasuke replied.

"I would expect nothing less from you two." Shikamaru grabbed the file and placed it in front of him.

Its heavy there's a lot of information in here and judging by the amount of papers and the coloring some of them look rather old. Just what do you have me doing?

"Shikamaru we must depart but we expect nothing less than the best from you." Neji collected himself and stood up along with Sasuke.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled to himself as the two walked past him.

"Aren't we always?" Sasuke smirked as he walked past the brunette.

The two departed as Shikamaru's food arrived in front of him only there wasn't any food on his plate but rather a silver box.

Shikamaru glanced around the room noticing that the waiter who gave him his "dinner" was gone. Shikamaru wasn't a naturally nosy man but whenever any job regarded the Uchihas and Hyugas all bets were off. These men were sneaky, powerful and rich not to mention their combined intelligence far bested Shikamaru's own genius though he would deny it if asked.

Shikamaru lifted the lid on the box and saw a single syringe enveloped in a soft suede material and bottle filled with a clear liquid lying next to it. There was a note attached to the syringe written in a lovely calligraphic script; Neji's handwriting.

Enjoy the gift but remember you may not return it. By opening this case you have accepted our job offer.

Shikamaru scratched his head and stared at the file.

"Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

(I'm feeling this story)

**I hope you guys like this story it might seem a little outlandish but I promise everything will tie together just you wait! I have a plan, for once I know what it's like to know the next step in my story so maybe I won't get stuck! But I'm going to New York next week to visit family so I'll be bored at times so I will be writing a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I know it's vague right now but it will get better I promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I deliver to you all Chapter 3 with a side of fries and a milkshake! Enjoy **

**(and so it begins…again)**

Shikamaru walked through his house sipping on a cup of hot coffee while stepping over piles of papers that had collected throughout the week. Normally the detective wasn't the messy type but ever since the new "job" assignment his house had been filled to the brim with clutter.

The man sat at his table hidden behind stacks of reports coming from a myriad of sources but discerning just what this job entailed could not be held within the content of books but rather the experience of what would come if Shikamaru accepted the offer from the Uchiha and Hyuga.

(_two weeks ago) _

Shikamaru pulled his jacket over his body trying to warm himself up. The night was cold and this specific part of town wasn't a safe place, well no part of this town was ever safe.

Shikamaru glanced around the desolate street; trash littered the ground and scraps of miscellaneous items fluttered in the cold breeze that swept over the inner city. Shikamaru sighed and watched his breath float throughout the air.

"I hate the cold." Shikamaru glanced over to his left from where the voice originated from. The man in the trench coat next to Shikamaru cowered lower behind his large collar.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Why is that Shino?"

"It's bad for the bugs."

"Of course." Shikamaru glanced around the alleyway overturned trash cans decorated the sides of the brick wall while tin cans clinked along the uneven road as they rolled down the street in a makeshift parade. Bits of broken glass twinkled in the low lights of the antique gas lamps that flickered in the constant breeze.

Shikamaru followed the man but glanced back towards the top of a far away building narrowing his eyes would seem too conspicuous so Shikamaru yawned hoping that his instincts were correct.

"Shino was there…"

"Yes."

Both men looked towards one another but Shino was first to break the stare, glancing downward at Shikamaru's shoe he nodded towards the undone laces. Shikamaru stared at the problem and leaned down to tie his shoe. Shino glanced around the alleyway and placed his hands in his coats pockets nodding once Shikamaru stood up the two men walked towards the warehouse's door. Shino turned the handle and walked inside as the pair entered Shino turned on the lights while Shikamaru went to the desk chair and sat down.

"How long?"

"Not long, He is very far gone."

Shikamaru nodded and walked toward the window sighing he ran his hand through his hair and glanced outside. He pulled the blinds until a _CLICK _resonated throughout the warehouse and looked over to the desk where Shino was creating a web between his fingers using a special thread the bug enthusiast had probably designed himself.

"This is troublesome."

(_still two weeks ago) _

Kyubi growled as he nodded to Akamaru the men were very impatient, to say the least.

"No please don't, I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Funny I believe that's what got you in trouble in the first place." The man's cries were silenced as a knife was run along his exposed neck.

Blood trickled down the man's limp body and onto the floor which was laced with a special fiber that absorbed the liquid, solid as concrete yet acts like a sponge it was a common favorite for murders and mercenaries, every true professional knows the trick is not in the committing the crime but cleaning up afterwards.

_**Let's go, now. **_

_Wait._

_**For what an invitation?**_

_We don't know everything. _

_**I know enough. **_

_You don't know anything._

Kyubi locked eyes with Akamaru who was shaking with anger he knew Kyubi was right and if they were to get the men responsible and make them pay killing minor henchmen would only complicate things.

The two slinked out the rafters they were lying on top of, though the building was ancient the architects had rigged it with enough pressure sensors to detect a fly but the henchmen obviously knew what they were doing because they bypassed all safeties and alarms; the job becomes easier when the building isn't the one to inform the authorities.

As the two made it to the top of the roof Akamaru started to bleed, Kyubi couldn't see the liquid but he could smell it.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Idiot I can smell your blood, what's wrong?"

Akamaru turned towards Kyubi and opened his fist, the man had dung his claws into his own flesh in an attempt to curb his anger. Kyubi shook his head and sighed.

"Clear it up, we can't have the building absorbing your blood."

Akamaru nodded and grabbed and small pebble from his suit placing it on the palm of his hand he stared at the object till the blood pooled around the base activating the device, wires jutted out from the sides and wrapped themselves around his hand coating it in a vast web like glove while a powerful liquid cleaned the cut and halted bleeding. Once Akamaru's entire hand had been covered he walked toward the edge of the roof with Kyubi.

Kyubi looked down at the side of the building and glanced toward Akamaru the wind ruffled his red hair as both men looked at the handful of scrap metal jutting out the ground. Back when all of the warehouses were built it was common for them to be built with insane amounts of metal but the past architects didn't think of how the warehouses would end up when not in use, due to the prolonged exposure to the elements the myriad of warehouses now resembled a twisted version of a child's jungle gym. The warehouse itself was secluded from society but the maze of metal surrounding it made it near impossible to enter without having major difficulties.

Akamaru glanced towards the night sky and looked at the black abyss above him when he was younger he had heard stories of glowing lights called stars that dotted the sky like diamonds sewn into velvet but when Akamaru looked upwards he felt no joy or peace in fact Akamaru was amazed whenever he felt anything at all but those few moments when he did experience emotion he would glance towards Kyubi and wonder if the man was better at concealing his feelings or if the scientists had truly succeeded in eradicating them. Kyubi looked at Akamaru and grinned like a Cheshire cat, his smile was the brightest the light the night sky had seen in many years, Kyubi crouched downward tensing his muscles like an animal ready to pounce. The smallest twitch from Kyubi and he was soaring down the side of the building Akamaru rolled his eyes and glanced over the edge of the warehouse. Kyubi was effortlessly flying through the darkness grabbing hold onto slight grips that jutted out from the metal pieces and using the minimal ledges and cracks as a way to silently move his body throughout the tangle of metal.

Akamaru sighed and looked back from where Kyubi and himself exited the warehouse willing away any rash decisions to go after the men who were silently disposing of the decomposing body. He glanced down to his gloved hand and balled it into a fist.

"I guess the rumors were true."

Akamaru jumped over the side of the building silently following after his friend.

(_Back to Shino and Shikamaru) _

"How long do we wait?" Shikamaru was not an inpatient man but the prospects of the new job had been setting him on edge.

"Who said anything about waiting?" Shino replied.

After Shino's lips closed the door splintered and flew off of its hinges slamming against the opposite wall with a bang and screeching as it descended down to the floor. Shikamaru's eyes widened and looked at the boy who was panting in the door way.

His eyes we bulging put of their sockets as he glanced around the room slowly making his way onto all fours, the boy bared his teeth while emitting a harsh growl from his throat threatening the two men. Shikamaru focused on the boys not so pearly whites; they were sharpened to dangerous points that cut the boys bottom lip and lined his lips with a thin layer of blood.

"Is that?"

"Yes"

Shikamaru grabbed his hair and looked at the spectacle in front of him the boy's spiky black hair bobbed up and down as his chest expanded and contracted a fair amount. The boy was stoic judging Shino and Shikamaru maybe analyzing them? Shikamaru highly doubted that, the boy seemed too agitated to be a strategic fighter but there was something wrong with the boy his eyes, they were pitch black as if the boy had no thoughts other the idea of attacking Shikamaru and Shino.

The boy jumped towards Shino as he released a fierce growl while twisting his body in the air. Shino didn't flinch until the boy was inches from clawing out his throat then he stepped to the side and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt quickly jerking his boy towards the opposite wall. The boy screamed as he clawed at the air try to find purchase on something. Shino threw three senbon at the boy but he quickly dodged them.

_Clever enough to react to direct attacks but cannot see surprises. It's like he's acting on pure instinct. _

Shikamaru watched the two fight until Shino decided that the boy was too troublesome to continue fighting with. The boy was beaten beyond belief but he still rose out of the scrap pile Shino had in the room, grabbing a large pipe he screamed in rage and ran towards the man. Shino stood completely still watching the boy run towards him as if there wasn't a lust for death in his eyes.

Shikamaru gasped and took a step forward when the boy wound up to hit Shino but before the final blow was dealt the pipe fell from the boy's hands and clattered to the ground. His body was rigid and stuck in the previous twisted position resembling a Twizzler. The boy gasped as his breathing accelerated, Shino walked up towards the boy and held his hand towards his neck. A small black bug climbed out of the boy's skin and walked onto Shino's outstretched hand. Closing his hand gently Shino walked back towards the door and flipped a switch.

The building shook fiercely and began to descend Shikamaru looked in awe as the four walls surrounding him fell outward showing the now visible lab, an underground network of experiments and test tubes all waiting for Shino. The idea of concealing labs was not unheard of but to hide something of this magnitude was no easy task, Shikamaru had no doubts that he came to the right man.

_(it's 3:07 am at least when I'm writing this) _

Naruto screamed as he clung onto Kiba and entered the house chuckling even louder when the door closed.

"Naruto quite laughing you're supposed to be drunk not scared."

"Does it matter?"

"To my ear drums yes."

Kiba sighed as he walked over to the sink he slowly pulled off the glove on his hand and examined the cut from earlier or the area where the cut should be.

"I'll never get over this."

"What, The cut? Kiba your hand will heal perfectly you'll see." Naruto walked past the brunet towards the makeshift fridge hoping to find something digestible in the house.

"No it's fine."

"You remember what they told us at the orphanage?" Naruto put down the assortment of food his hands and gripped the counter.

"Yeah" The blonde shuddered as flashes of pristine white walls, cold metal tables and screams of pain filled his ears.

"Whatever happens in that body stays in that body." Kiba slowly nodded.

"So will the cut be there next time we go out?"

"Whenever I get injured I'm always fine by the time I change but come on Kiba you're laced with whatever those crack pot scientists could come up with though if it helps we do have some meds in the back room." Naruto pointed to the back of their house mentally trying to look for a med that would help Kiba.

"No I'm fine I just never thought."

"Never thought that we'd make it?" Naruto grinned towards Kiba.

"I never thought that I'd be the same."

"We're not Kiba but it's up to us to make sure the world doesn't stay the same otherwise it will happen again. History has a way of repeating itself." Naruto looked up at the brunet.

"Ain't that a bitch." Naruto smirked at his friend's remark but he couldn't help but grip the edge of the counter top till his knuckles turned white.

_Those bastards have everything in the world and how do they get it? By hiring some low thugs to do their dirty work for them god they piss me off. Torturing some poor man just for some twisted reason do they not already have enough? Why do more damage the senseis at the orphanage were right these people need to be stopped. Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga I will find you both and I will kill you. _

_(ever get that feeling that you just can't stop writing, welcome to my world, but since I rule this world let's head back to present day Shikamaru) _

Shikamaru glanced at the silver case in the middle of his table the mounds of papers and documents created a fortress around the small container while giving it an invisible spotlight effect.

Shikamaru picked up the container and ran his hand over the cold metal before opening the case the syringe remained untouched as did the liquid but Shikamaru was still skeptical of the liquid.

_(short flashback) _

"It's a poison." Shino handed the container back to Shikamaru without even opening it.

_WHAT!_

" How can you tell you did no tests?"

"I don't need to I've seen it before and I see what it does to people."

"And what exactly does it do Shino?" Shikamaru leaned over the table raising his eyebrow. Normally the brunet didn't make a big deal out of any circumstance but being told that he was given poison on a silver platter worried him a tad.

Shino pointed to the paralyzed boy strapped to a metal examination table located in the other room. Once the bug paralyzing toxin had fully kicked in Shino transferred the boy for cautionary reasons.

"What?" Shikamaru started to shake.

"That is what it does; it makes you into something animalistic. I've seen these mixtures before because they are rather popular nowadays. They used to be strictly underground but now commoners are getting their hands on the mixtures and injecting themselves without a second thought."

"But why? If that is the result who would want to be that?"

"That" Shino pointed to the boy. "Is the result of what happens when you receive an impure injection the people that take dispense and take the drug have no prior knowledge of the mixture only what they hear on the street, what you see is the result of carelessness."

"So what would happen if he received a good mixture?"

"If the mixture is good and complete you receive power, the extents are unknown for the mixture reacts to everyone's body differently but the outcome is supposedly the same. Ultimate warriors, with a simple injection one can go from a worthless piece of scum to a killing machine, like those ancient ads that promised weight loss only these drugs have larger consequences than gaining a few pounds."

"I'll say."

"They destroy the users mind, the liquid" Shino held up Shikamaru's vile. "Is a mixture of animal DNA and growth hormones sounds barbaric but it was actually brilliant. At the end of the old world people realized that the weapons they valued so highly could turned on them easily, groups of scientists realized that using technology to add onto humans was not the answer rather than modify the outside world they decided to modify the human themselves. Using basic animal DNA these scientists discovered that a human body can morph for short periods of time magnifying the senses and increasing the overall physical ability of the body it becomes faster, leaner and stronger but the unexpected twist was the modifications to the user's brain. As the tests continued the scientists realized that the subjects were unstable due to the excessive stress that the drug places on the body it takes over any rational thought slowly killing any ties to the human world the subjects may have contained."

"So this boy was a subject."

"No they true drug worked very slowly in fact by the time the scientists had realized its true effects the drug had already been employed and an entire program had been centered around it. The idea to transform orphanages into human factories of these killing machines had already started, by taking children who no one cared for and training them to become soldiers and mercenaries along with the enhanced assistance of the drug people could achieve the perfect weapon. The children that went through the orphanages were mentally and physically altered to ensure their obedience and by giving the drug in increments the children's bodies began to crave the substance. The ultimate goal was to find a child whose body would self produce the drug organically."

"So they were trying to create another type of human?"

"In a way yes but as the warriors became more unstable owners began to see the need to exterminate them."

"Unstable?"

"They lacked the capacity of free will and choice acting purely on instinct one owner even claimed that the child had resorted to hunting for his food after finding the boy growling over the carcass of a dead deer but the death of 65% of the owners was the final straw. Afterwards the program was shut down and the children slaughtered but rumors had already spread and so had the secrets. Soon the drug was being distributed globally being deemed as an ultimate defense and appealing to most members of society but the drug these people are injecting is wrong the balance is off and for the faulty chemistry the injectors pay. Their minds reduce to mush within a matter of hours and they kill whatever is in their path. Though someone found a way to make this negative a positive, an underground sport has arisen out of the dark depths going by the name of "Death Duels". The idea is to take young men usually anywhere from 17-23 and inject the drug into their bodies moments before they enter the ring the crowd watches as the transformation takes place and then a one round match proceeds in the traditional gladiator fashion."

"My guess is that this boy was one of the few to ever escape the ring."

"What happens to the boys after they win?"

"Shikamaru no boy ever wins; due to the power of the drug the victim is dead within a matter of hours regardless of who wins the match both boys still loose."

"Hm"

"So why would I be given this liquid then? I don't think Sasuke or Neji have any intention of poisoning me."

"Because yours is a placebo." Shikamaru quixotically at Shino while attempting to digest everything that was given to him all at once. Basically there was a drug that mutated people turning them into perfect warriors but the program was scrapped because no one would pay for their own hit-man thus the factories ended but the drug prevailed now seen as a panea to the standard problems of today's society and as usual there is some form of fighting involved but why would Sasuke and Neji care about this?

"Your vile will change your appearance and your mind but only slightly. You will be more aggressive and may have a craving for blood, it's hard to tell but Uchiha handed you plastic surgery in a bottle. I don't believe he wants you to fight but I guess that he wants you to find someone who does."

"No Sasuke and Neji wouldn't want some punk kid who throws sloppy punches it doesn't fit their M.O. if anything he would hire one of the original test subjects the kind that were bred and nurtured to become the true perfect warrior but you said that they were all disposed of." Shikamaru turned to Shino whose faced had not changed the entire conversation.

"I did say that but I also said that these children were trained to exist under any condition and defeat any obstacle in their path. The idea that some of the smarter children escaped and remain anonymous is very probable." Shikamaru almost slapped himself. _And I'm supposed to be the genius…_

"But that would mean that they kill, you said they lust for blood but could training teach them how to curb their hunger? If so true that means there is at least one warrior lurking around the city killing off whoever he chooses due to an appetite he can only mildly tame. That would mean that Hyuga and Uchiha are looking for a hit-man but not just any hit-man they desire one with a 100% success rate."

Shino nodded and examined a different vile. Shikamaru understood that the man had no further information for him and gathered the container and the case carefully hiding the items under his jacket.

"The liquid." Shikamaru looked back at Shino. "The liquid must be clear when you use it, if there is even a hint of color it means that my deduction is wrong and that it isn't a placebo. The discoloration means that the substance is contaminated and if you use it you will end up in a ring fighting for your life because it is the only thing you'll know how to do."

Shikamaru hesitated to open the door but promptly left the building after the troubling news. Once outside he sighed as the sun began to rise over the horizon, trudging home Shikamaru looked towards the sky hoping to see some hint of clouds.

(_flashback done…phew) _

The two men stepped into the large penthouse suite without a second glance at the doorman. Both dismissed the servants scampering around and decided to do some light reading before turning in for the night.

"Do you think he's capable of finding out what we gave him?" Neji asked Sasuke who sat on the couch directly opposite of him.

"Yes but whether or not he chooses to use the liquid doesn't matter the fact that he has taken this long to mull over our offer means that he has found out more information that he would have liked and it's taking him longer than usual to run all the different scenarios in his head." Sasuke turned the page slowly glancing up toward his friend.

"Hm I would imagine Shikamaru being the type to enjoy a good mystery after all he always is so quiet analyzing every move anyone makes and creating the perfect strategy to counter any move."

"We're not the most talkative people in the world ourselves."

"True, but we don't need to analyze anyone because we already know what move they are going to make. It's their destiny."

"And what does destiny have in store for us my friend?" Sasuke arched his eyebrow at the brunet.

"To find the sole survivors of Konoha"

"And after that?"

"To gain our ultimate goal but Sasuke it troubles me that you are so far behind when our plan is coming along so nicely."

"No worries Neji just humoring your outlook on life, destiny is something I have never really looked into."

"You don't need to look into something that will eventually happen that is the beauty of it."

"I see no beauty in losing control."

_(It's 5:31 a.m. I must love you guys) _

**First off if you didn't get it Akamaru isn't Kiba's dog in this story, secondly I'm so freaking tired right now but I've been wanting to upload this chapter for a couple of days so I decided to do it, thirdly I believe I deserve a round of applause for writing the longest chapter ever! **

**Sorry there isn't a lot of action but I basically set this killer foundation so now the real fun starts and sorry about my absence I haven't been feeling very creative for a long time writer's block or laziness I'll let you decide which. Comment I want to hear feedback it brings warmth to my soul and my toes. Laters **


End file.
